


You Are My Starshine

by SnowBro1000



Category: Avatar (2009), The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Avatar 2009, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Awkward Tension, Bard Has Amazing Abilities, Big Brother Fíli, Dad Mod Dáin, Grief/Mourning, Hurt Bard, Kili is a good bro, M/M, Minor Character Death, Minor Violence, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Protective Tauriel, Protective Team, Protective Thranduil, Sad and Happy, Self-Doubt, Self-Esteem Issues, Slow Build, Slow Romance, Supportive Teammates, Team Dynamics, Team Feels, Team as Family, You'll See More In Later Chapters, inspired by avatar
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:22:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23733802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowBro1000/pseuds/SnowBro1000
Summary: This is an Alternate Universe of the 2009 movie, Avatar.Bard Bowmen, age 47, after a tragic, heartbreaking situation on his home planet Earth, leaves his world behind in favour of finding purpose on the large planet known as Pandora. Left with the memories and physical scars of his past, Bard hopes to start anew by helping his people the best he can. Little did he foretell that meeting a Na'vi by the name Thranduil; King of the Mirkwood tribe, would be his turmoil.
Relationships: Bard the Bowman & Tauriel, Bard the Bowman/Thranduil, Kíli (Tolkien)/Tauriel (Hobbit Movies) Mentioned
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	1. The Awakening

**Author's Note:**

> I know I'm currently writing another work right now, but I've had this one in my files for a while and have decided to share it. Enjoy, all you Barduil lovers X)

Everything felt.. different. Not the terrible, ' _I want everything to change back_ ' different, more of a good, foreign different.

Bard narrows his eyes against the bright sun, posture tense yet rigid as he surveys the surrounding base he was stationed at with his fellow pod mates. Now that he was finally on the Pandora surface, it didn't feel that different to Earths own atmosphere. The soilder who'd ushered him off the carrier craft had told him there were toxic gases in the air, which prohibited them from breathing. Bard lifted a hand and gingerly adjusted the mask he was ordered to wear, it was a major change, but he could handle it.

"Bard Bowmen," A youthful voice called out. Bard turned at the voice, spying an unfamiliar man headed towards him; an assignment worker from the looks of it.

Bard offered the man a curt nod of acknowledgement, forcing himself to stand tall when the man stopped directly in front of him. The stranger looked him up and down before tapping away on a small 3D screen he carried.

"Mr. Bowmen, my name's Lloyd Aven. I'm the captain of squad H. I'm here to escort you to your group." Bard nodded at Lloyd, but otherwise made no inducation to start a conversation. The other man didn't seem to notice anyway. "This way, you're assigned to Tauriel's squad." He said before walking off, Bard took that as his cue to follow.

They walked through labs of technology that he'd never seen before, soon, they came across something that appeared to be pods.

"Aah.." A irritated, tired groan came from the pod ahead. A women, no older than 40; with dark orange hair, a unique style, and strict gaze - _and_ definately taller than Bard- sat up and rubbed her eyes. "Where's my goddamn asprin? People, we need a system here. So I don't come out of there looking like some corpse that was pulled out of a river everytime." Wow, Bard smiled slightly, he hoped to be seeing more of her.

"Tauriel, this is Bard Bowmen. He's the guy who-" Lloyd's sentence was cut short before he could finish, "I know who he is, Mr. Aven. That's why I hired him." She stood up from the pod, accepting the asprin she'd requested, before making a hand gesture for Bard to follow her. The Bowmen did with haste.

She seemed, decent. Nice, even, Bard would say. He felt at ease knowing his captain wasn't the type to yell for no goddamned reason, or hit their subordinates because they were pissed. Bard hasn't been around alot of people since the accident, so nowdays it's hard for him to tell reletively good from the bad.

Lloyd nodded his head before briskly stalking away to somewhere else. Tauriel didn't spare the man a glance, gaze trailed on Bard. "So, Bard. Do you know what it is we do around here?" Tauriel openly turned her full attention to Bard, who's heart beated a little faster at the analyzing stare. Tauriel took that to note, but didn't comment.

They walked into a small kitchen space that was one of the fancies Bard had ever seen, it matched the rest of the place. "Not much of it, Ma'am. I know your making an alliance with the natives, named Na'vi, but I'm not too sure as how." He responded softly, struggling to refrain from turning his gaze downcast and away from his captains intense eyes.

Tauriel nodded slowly, taking a sip of the coffee she'd grabbed from the kitchens coffee dispenser. "I didn't expect you to. " Her voice, oddly enough, was more gentle and calm this time around. As if she was talking to someone who would cave in at a simple ripple of tune.

"So, do you know why we're looking for an alliance with them?" She asked quietly, looking at Bard less scrutinizingly, dark brow raised. Bard hesitated, nodding slightly. "They have something that the people here want. And we're here to help with gaining the Na'vi's trust." Tauriel's eyes shined with a gentle type of glee. This left Bard rather anxious, but he made no comment.

"If you'll please follow me, and I'll show you to your avatar." She smiled kindly at him, placing an encouraging hand on Bards shoulder as she lead them from the open spaced kitchen and towards another pod room. Only, these pods had giant, blue Na'vi creatures drifting inside them, appearing almost exactually similar to the ones he'd read about.

Bard stared at them in covered awe, "This ones yours." She said, pointing to one that looked frighteningly the same as him- only, this version didn't have facial hair. "Wow.." He breathed out, earning a proud smile from Tauriel. "What do you think?" She asked, still gazing at Bard with mellow eyes, to which the Bowmen didn't notice.

"It's, it's incredible.." He stammered, struggling to find the exact words to say. Tauriel chuckled and gave his shoulder a reassuring squeeze. "Good, because you'll be using it." Bard had known he would the second he'd seen it, but it was still hard to believe, and he couldn't quite hold back the small, wavering smile that danced across his lips.

Tauriel gave him a moment more before speaking; "Come with me, Bard. And we'll get you set up and ready for your avatar training." Bard nodded slowly at her words, allowing her to lead him away from the pod and back to the room they'd come from earlier.

"Bard. I've been meaning to inform you, that I have read your past file, and.." Tauriel trailed off, wincing silently at the look of pain that flashed through Bards eyes. It was like re-opening an old wound that never truely healed; hardly anything good would ever come from that. "I'm vey sorry for your loss, Bard. I could never imagine the pain of what you are forced to live with." Bard didn't reply, couldn't even speak due to the bundle of emotions balled up in his throat. So, he gives her a small nod. Hoping to reassure Tauriel that she'd done nothing wrong by bringing the subject back to light.

When Bard had gotten most of his emotions under control- Tauriel being a comforting warmth by his side- he finally spoke; "I, it's fine- _I'm_ fine. That was many years ago, since then I have grown to live with it." She didn't seem too convinced, but she gently allowed the subject to drop with a sigh. "Alright, Bard, come now. It's just over here." Tauriel gingerly grasped Bard by the forearm and led him over to what he supposed was her desk.

"We're going to make a quick video log before you go into laps, okay?" Bard nodded, a nowfound confidence blooming in his gut. A video log didn't sound that difficult, unnecessary sure, but not bad.

"Whatever I have to do." He reassured, a meek smile twitching his lips up at the corners. Tauriel nodded proudly with a smile of her own, turning on a little camera that showed his face on 3D screen before to him.

About halfway into an hour, Tauriel had flicked the camera off and led Bard over to the pods. "You'll be linking to your avatar through this pod. Do you remember what I told you about the link process and after?" She questioned steadily. Bard nodded in acknowledgment as he climbed onto the pod "Ah, yes. 'The linking part is easiest, but waking up in a new body won't be such a walk in the park.'" Tauriel huffed ot a laugh, the amused smile dancing at her lips broke the strict appearence she'd been trying to present.

"Good, I'll see you on the other side." Her words did little to soothe Bards anxiety over the whole thing, but, he simply offered her an uneasy smile and layed back. With that the lid to the pod closed, firmly latching shut, and everything went silent. Bard took deep, grounding breaths, willing his fear over the whole ordeal away. Then, he closed his eyes and allowed his mind go blank.

* * *

The first thing he was aware of are feeling. Thousands of different sensations coarsing through every nerve in his body. It felt like his senses were alot higher than they were normally. Pain and pleasure mixed, creating something so foregin it was nearly frightening. It's all so much it almost feels numb. Bard is vagely aware of someone's voice, speaking something sweetly familiar in the strange haze of unknown sensations. That was like a lifeline that he held onto, forcing his mind to follow that voice away from this enclosure...

"..ard...Bard, you with us, buddy?" Unfamiliar voices filled his head, sounding so far away and muffled. Bard barely managed to open his eyes before a blinding light was shone into them. "A-aye." He winced through hazy thoughts. The miniture sun overhead assisted in sobering his thoughts, and the voices started to become clearer. "There you go, how do you feel, Bard? Any nausea? Headaches?" A shake of his head, "If anything starts to change, you just tell us."

Bard does his best to nod for them, wondering dizzily why his voice hasn't caught up with him yet. "We're gonna need you to sit up for us, okay Bard? Think you can do that? There you go, just take it nice and slow.." Bard did as instructed, trembling slightly as he slowly sat up- with the help of his doctors. Like this, he got a good view of his new body. And the first thing he noticed was how small everyone seemed.

"I.. Didn't I have a tail?" He asked the nurse by his side sheepishly; who chuckled and smiled up at him. "Of course! We're so proud that you remembered, that's really good, Bard," Bard blushed at the praise, feeling like a child getting complimented by his parents.

The next few minutes went by with them running tests and analyzing his vitals and reflexes, but Bard was soon up and walking. The nurse who had been nice to him led them out of the room and into another one much larger, cozy and private. "Wait here for Balin, okay Bard? If you need me, I'm right down that hall, all you have to do is hollar." With one last smile the nurse left- and as she had said; his doctor entered the room soon after, handing him a pair of clothes to fit his larger body. Bard carefully took the clothes, offering Balin a unsure smile. As greatful as he was, he didn't want to risk hurting people.. Balin seemed to understand his concerns, and gace the young man a calming smile. One you might see a father exchange with his son.

"Once you're dressed, Tauriel will show you around the grounds and get ya settled in, laddy. There's nothing to worry about, take your time." Bard sighed silently, nodding to Balin in thanks. He was more than greatful for the mans support, especially now. Quickly changing into the gifted clothes, Bard walked over to a body mirror stationed by the bed. In his reflection, Bard took in all his new bodies features: His hair was jet black, its length reaching just below his shoulderblades, and tyed up all over in small box braids. The longest part of his hair was the main plait, that reached down to his waist. He wore regular army pants and a short-sleeved black t-shirt that stretched softly across his chest and shoulder. Turning to the side, Bard allowed himself a breathless chuckle when he saw that indded, he did have a tail. Taking a deep, nerve-calming breath, he stepped away from the mirror.

Bard walked to the door that he was left to assum lead outside, and pulled it open. There, he was met with the welcoming sight of Tauriel in her own avatars body, smiling while she walked towards him. Bard returned the sappy smile, stepping to meet her halfway. Around them, he offhandedly noticed other people in their avatars doing things one would do on an everyday basis. It was truely incredible at how thing so different, could be this familiar.

"Vitals are looking good, I believe the transfer went well." Tauriel placed a gentle hand on his shoulder when in close proximity, leading him towards a building that resembled the cabins most children would camp in at lakes back on Earth.

"Come on, you need food in your belly and a few long hours of sleep." Bard found himself blushing again. He knew it was probably common for the captain the fret over the avatars health, but he was still so unused to it, ever since... Bards eyes fell downcast, forgotten memories threatening to resurface. They entered the building and Tauriel was quick to lead Bard to a table, ushering him down onto the wooden bench, "I'll be right back," Tauriel left shortly to get him something to eat, leaving Bard alone with his thoughts. Being left alone was one of the things Bard had grown used to, but he could tell, that with time, self-isolation would be one of his least favorite things.

The newly become avatar crossed his arms loosely and rested them atop the table. The cabin was cozy, indeed. But that didn't mean it made Bard feel.. safe. Not too long after the musings could linger, his captain returned with supper; which was the most delicious food Bard had ever tasted. After that, everyone was headed to bed.

Bard sat on the edge of his given bed- which was more like a very large cot- and admired the little glowing thread-like hairs coming out the ends of his plait, "Be careful with that, you might go blind." Warned a man he'd gotten to know in the past five minutes, named Kíli; Tauriel's apparent lover.

Bard glanced at Kíli, nodding slightly as he quietly stopped, and layed down atop the cot. "Gosh, don't be such an arse, Kíli. Bard's new, _and_ one of the sweetest guys I've ever met. Besides, _you_ did that when we first transfered!" Fíli chastised his little brother, making Bard roll over and bury his face into the soft pillow, face flushed. Why was everyone so open with compliments here?

Bard stayed like that for a while, and he must have drifted off into his thoughts- because he only notice Tauriel kneeling next to his cot when she placed a warm hand on his shoulder. "Are you alright, Bard?" Sha asked, voice concern filled and delicate. Bard quickly snapped out of thoughts with a tense of his shoulders; he was quick to relax again when he realised it was only his captain. "A-aye, I, I'm alright, sorry. I must have spaced out." He said in a soft whisper, looking down at his intertwined fingers, a little embarrassed at his reaction. Tauriel was swift to banish those thoughts with an apologetic smile and a reassuring squeeze of his shoulder.

"Don't apologize, Bard. It's alright, you're exhausted, today drained alot of energy from you, and it won't be the only one that will this week. Come on now, Bard, let's get you to sleep." She said with one of the kindest smiles Bard hadn't seen for a long time, before standing and making her way over to the front entrance, keeping Bard in her perceptive vision.

"G'night Tauriel." Some of the people waved as they left for the night, others walked out in a rush. "Get to bed guys, light's out." Tauriel bid the others goodnight with that. But with Bard, she knelt at his bed side once again and gave him a little peak on the forehead. Surprisingly it calmed Bard. As if he was being kissed goodnight by his mother when he was a child. He gave his captain a tired smile in thanks. Then closed his eyes and drifted into a dreamless slumber.

"Bard. Hey, Bard, you with me?" Twice in one day, Bard was waking up to a light in his eyes, "Aye, I'm 'ere." He grimaced, gently pushing Tauriel's hand away so there was no light blinding his vision, checking for disorientation or concussion. She huffed quietly at the batter, but eased up her posture, relaxing on the balls of her feet. "Good, how are you feeling?"

Bard sighed and started sitting up- and in a _very_ nasty surprise, every bone and muscle in his body ached and twitched painfully in protest. He groaned breathlessly, gasping at the sharp spikes of pain shooting up his spine. Tauriel was already holding out two painkillers and a cup of iced water. "Be very careful, Bard. You were in a different body all day, so your own went into a small comatose state." He nodded hazily, accepting the medication and water with trembling hands, "Are you okay, darling?" She asked after a beat, quite hesitant, and Bard understood why. As greatful as he was, the Bowmen wasn't used to the whole.. _being cared for_ , thing.

"I'll be fine, just.. help me up?" Tauriel nodded, wrapping her arm around Bards shoulders. Once he was standing, she gestured Kíli come over; who was quick to comply. "Can you copy the results and send them to my office?" Kíli nodded with a sly smile, "Anything else.." He inquired, earning himself a whack on the shoulder, "Just do it," Tauriel huffed, rolling her eyes with a hardly noticable smile. Bard blinked his eyes back into focus, jumping slight in surprise when he saw Kíli suddenly in front of him.

"Jesus, Bard, you need rest, man." Kíli mused aloud, eyes wide with mirthy shock. "Yeah, you look exhausted, Bard. I've never seen anyone leave a pod so tired before." Fíli hummed in agreement, casting a concerned glance over Bards form.

Bard merely smiled weakly, mentally sagging with relief when Tauriel spoke for him: "It's been a long day, plus he only just woke up from a five year coma this morning. Come on now, darling, time for beddy byes!" The brother laughed in union, biting their lips to stifle their humor when Tauriel shot them both a glare, "Kuh, right! Goodnight, Bard!" Bard waved his hand in goodbye, eyes half-lidded with exhaustion. Behind them, Kíli jumped onto Fíli's back, arms wrapped tightly around his brothers neck as Fíli struggles to throw him off.

They got to the Tauriel's squad quarters shortly after leaving the pod room, and Bard silently marveled in its small and cozy design, much unlike the avatars sleeping quarters. Each bed had their own bedside table and wardrobe, every cot having its own individual area separated by light gray curtains. And if he was being honest, Bard didn't know what to think.

Everything was quiet for a few minutes as Bard settled down in his bed, besides the sounds of Tauriel moving around his cubical, and the faint voices of Fìli yelling at Kìli to ' _get off_ '. Bard closed his eyes, distantly hearing footsteps moving to stand over him; before a warm hand rested against his cheek. "Sleep well, Bard. I'll wake you when the sun rises." With that heartwarming sediment of goodnight, Bard let his mind go blank. Only this time, it stayed that way.


	2. The Incredible Discovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bard is introduced to his team the Team, learns new things, and makes an unnerving discovery!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> //Slight Language, and Low Self-Esteem Warnings, be Careful//

The next morning Bard woke to Tauriel gently shaking him.

Rubbing the sleep from his dark hazel eyes, he'd sit up, hazily accept a pair of freshly washed clothes from his captain, and get ready for the long day ahead. 

Now standing in front of his rooms tiny, yet adequate complimentary mirror, Bard tied his dark brown locks up into a loose ponytail; unaware of Tauriel soft gaze observing his fluent movements. Just as Bard was finishing up his newly thought-out morning routine, the older woman walked over to stand just near his bed, arms crossed loosely.

"Once breakfast is over, you and I are going to retire to my office for most of the day. I'll need to debrief you on our situation with the Na'vi. What they're like, how they react to certain things, who they're willing to trust." Bard hesitated before nodding along with her words, understanding the risks of being apart of this operation well enough.

On their way to the large cafeteria, Fíli, Kíli, and another unfamiliar man joined them. Kíli, in a seemingly friendly gesture, draped his arm over Bards shoulders, grinning widely when he wasn't immediately shrugged off.

The youngest Oakenshield guided Bard towards a long, crowded table. The other occupants appeared to be men from his squad; most of which he had yet to properly meet.

"Guys, this is Bard. Bard, this is the team," Kíli beamed proudly, in a way parents would usually when showing off their childs achievements or accomplished goals. Bard was left to fight back the sheepish flush of embarrassment that threatened to climb up his neck.

A few of his newly introduced teammates nodded or waved in greeting, one in particular standing from his seat to completely greet him. "Good morning, laddy. Lookin' better now that you've gotten some shuteye." The man commented warmly, and it dawned on Bard that he had met this man before.

"Ah, you were the doctor who oversaw my transfer. Balin Durin?" Balins smile was gaily, kind as he nodded in confirmation to Bards spot-on guess.

"Indeed I am, laddy," Bard smiled in turn, before his expression faltered mildly. 

"I apologize for not recognizing you sooner, sir," He said, but Balin simply battered his doubts away with a small wave, "Don't worry yourself, Bard. Hardly anyone remembers after leaving the transfer chambers, I'm surprised you managed to recall my first _and_ last name." The praise caught Bard by surprise.

Before he could muster up a coherent reply, Tauriel- like a guardien angel- saved him by interrupting; "Alright, come on, we can get to the formalities later. Baby bird's gotta eat." Bard bite his lip, flushing light red at the pet name.

Looking away from the others seated around the table, he didn't want to witness their reactions, but a few coos from Kíli told him enough. Damn, as thankful as he was for Tauriels save from an awkward, stuttered conversation ( _On he part_ ), Bard was starting to react like a shy child whenever someone randomly complimented or called him a sappy pet name. Before it was just shock, reticent, or both. Gosh, he'd never felt so much like a little brother before..

After a filling- but pretty bland tasting- meal; along with a few introductions from the team, Tauriel excused Bard and herself from the table. Shushing Kíli and Bofur's whines of protest, she lead Bard down a few hallways he would soon become accustomed to, before they finally reached her office.

Said office was fairly decent, clean, and about the normal size of any other small workspace you'd see on Earth. A few unique details about the office were the art decorating the walls, the papers scattered around, and a few artifacts that were definately hand crafted positioned on the metal desk that sat central in the room.

Bard was noticing with every passing hour that the men and women who'd built this base hadn't done much with changing the simple, more everyday essentials; such as bedrooms, bathrooms, offices, cafeterias, etc. Thought the labs, especially with their technological and complex update, were still something that he struggled to wrap his mind around. Even back on Earth, he had so much trouble simply working a phone.

Directing his attention back to Tauriel, he blinks in surprise, as she sits in one of the couple sofa chairs instead of her desk. "Take a seat for me?" She suggests gently.

The way she said it got to Bard the most. Tauriel was the nicest, most firm, yet patient person he had ever met thus far. Was possibly ever likely to meet. And when she spoke, dammit, _when she spoke._ It always came out as an offer, an undemanding proposition, a _choice._ A decision for him to make as he saw fit.

And that was something very important to the youngest. Being able to decide solely what he wanted, for himself. Because, Bard wasn't as he used to be. Not as confident; it was difficult from him to simply to speak up for himself, to say no when it was necessary, or yes when it felt right. He wasn't as courageous, as _dependent_. Not since then, back on Earth.. yet, Tauriel managed to somehow see right through that. From the very moment she'd met him, she could easily understand that his self-esteem and confidence were now surviving merely on the kindness and encouragement of others.

Bard cats those thoughts aside, and moves to sit opposite Tauriel- per her encouragement. Now wasn't the time for a sorrowful relapse. He had to focus. Multiple lives depended on it, after all.

"The Na'vi were once a peaceful, kind people." She began, grabbing a 3D holographer from the coffee table between them. "Their leader, Thranduil Oropherion, had once been.. welcoming, of a sort. He was always cautious of who was brought within his home, but he never pushed away meek strangers in need of help, or learning,"

"His son, Legolas, was alot like his mother when growing- selfless, merciful, gentle, kind. And his wife.. We don't now much, she passed away years before we arrived. Very few knew her name, or how she effected Thranduil. But most of our people and the Na'vi understand how it changed him. He doesn't speak of her anymore, no one in the tribe does." Her expression melted into one of saddness and regret, and it painfully reminded Bard of his past. The sympathetic expression a sorrowful police woman had given him, when she'd been forced to tell Bard of the awfully tragic passing his loved ones had suffered. The reason he's even here today, was because of that.

His expression must have been openly broadcasting emotions relating to those memories, because Tauriel was now giving him _that_ look. Those gentle, agonizingly concerned eyes peering right into his soul. Making him want to curl up and hide, yet urging him to also reassure her in all platonic ways possible.

He did neither. 

Gaze dropping downcast, Bard raised a hand to rub his rapidly tear-filling eyes, trying vainly to ignore the burning gaze that followed his movements.

"Why do they not speak of her anymore?" He asked hoarsely, looking back up while his head remained inclined, hoping Tauriel would drop the topic seemingly about to become a main subject, and finished this important- albeit heartbreaking tale. 

Tauriel hesitated, but oblidged and swiftly continued explaining the tribes history.

"Thranduil doesn't allow them to, and they are quick to obey their leader, no matter." He sighed shakily, lacing his fingers together and resting his forehead against them. "They were once a peaceful colony. War is one of many things they hate, either being involved or standing on the sidelines, it's a vicious thing for them." Her tone and expression peaked grim, hazel eyes turning cold. Bard remained silent, not knowing the right thing to say.

Tauriel noticed. "That's why we're going to such lengths here. We need to create an allience with them, a stable order of trust. Azog, and many of the other people here want what they own. The tricky thing is, the Na'vi don't even know they have it, let alone that it's theirs." She sighed, dishearted. Bard understood that feeling all too well.

"What else, do they dislike?" Tauriel cocked her head, locking her softening gaze with his, before looking away. "They don't appreciate drastic change. Nor our soilders and equipment. They don't take kindly of disrespect and disobedience. Thranduil.. he'll kill people who deems themselves unworthy of life." Bards head shot up at that, shock evident on his features.

"That's.. _awful_ , how could he do something so cruel?" Bard asked in an frightened, breathless tone, expression timid with worry at hearing this. Tauriel raised her hand in a calming gesture.

"The loss of his wife took a very great toll on his heart, Bard. Following the near death of his son, everything that defined him as _merciful_ vanished. Now, Thranduil doesn't let his people associate with us. Maybe once he did, but if they spot any of our men, or _us_ , near their homeland, we'll be killed on sight." Bard looked down, a mass of emotions swirling in his chest.

A heavy, tired sigh from Tauriel told him she wasn't done yet.

"That is why tomorrow, we have to be extremely mindful, _cautious_ , of who and what we come across. I need you to stay by my side, Bard. As far as your avatar body will take you, it won't save you from the creatures out there." Bard looked up at her firm tone, pausing only a second to fully digest the situation, before he nodded curtly in understanding. Tauriel smiled in approval.

Suddenly, Tauriel was grasping her slender throat, coughing deeply- as if having trouble catching her breath.

Bard looked to his captain anxiously, concern clear as he quickly moved to kneel beside her, "Tauriel?" He questioned worriedly, wincing when loud alarms started going off throughout the office.

Not a second later, Fíli bust into the room, face pinched with worry as he handed them each a pair of exopacks, the masks used for breathing stability when outside the base.

"There's been a breach!" He informed frettingly, and Tauriel was haste to place on her mask; gasping and couching when she could finally breathe again.

Bard gave her a troubled look and raised the mask to his face- but he stopped. Hesitating before he took in a deep breath.

...

The air was thick, musky, and smelling strong with scents all unfamiliar. It burned and nipped at his lungs, heating his throat in an uncomfortable way, yet it was still fresh enough to stand, so, he took another breath.

Tauriel breathed heavily, turning to him. Her eyes widened, "Bard, put the mask on!" She ordered desprately. When he was hesitant to obey, she took the face-mask from his still hands, hurrying to strap it on him. But, she too stopped short upon noticing Bard breathing- albeit straining somewhat- just fine.

There was a moment of silence.

"..Bard, you, you can breath Pandora air," She whispered, awe and astonishment morphing her expression, eyes wide with amazement. It was very hard to believe, but here she was, witnessing it with her own eyes.

Bard didn't speak, too shocked by his own newfound abilities. Shakily getting back to his feet- with much appreciated help from a still surprised Tauriel and a very bewildered Fíli- Bard leant against the nearest wall for support.

"But, how's that even possible?" Came Fílis awed response, the one, no doubt, they were all questioning.

"It. Isn't," Kìli's astonished voice drawled from the doorway. "But, it's _frickin_ ' _amazing_!" He gasped breathlessly and walked up to Bard, placing a hand on his tense shoulder.

"We should probably get him to Bilbo.." Tauriel nodded, taking Bards arm in her own. 

"Wow," Came a breathless, overly used reply.

Tauriel, Fíli, and Kíli were currently loitering in the medical wing, waiting paitently as Bilbo Baggins- their personal, onsite paramedic- checked Bard over.

Bard sat quietly atop one of the few makeshift beds, trying to ignore the strong smell of disinfectant and hand sanitiser. He glances around the medic wing, spotting Tauriel and Kíli sitting side-by-side near them, as Fíli stood beside Bilbo; who was positioned in front of Bard, looking over his vitals, blood pressure and cellular health.

"Damn right, how is this even remotely possible?" Fíli demanded of no one specifically, dragging an exasperated hand down his warily pinched face.

"I'm not sure, but does it really matter? This is extraordinary! I can hardly believe this!" Kìli hollered, pumping his fists into the air, practically beaming when it earned him a softl smile from Bard.

Tauriel elbowed him in the side, physically scolding her lover for basically exclaiming the knews to the entire base.

"Will you _please_ keep it down? At this rate, the entire base to find out!" Bilbo chastised hotly, shooting him a pointed glare.

The female leader sighed, offering Bard a small smile before she spoke; "Looks like you won't be needing to use your Na'vi avatar after all."

Kíli sheepishly pouted at Bilbo, but he perked up and instantly opened his mouth to quickly involve himself with their change of conversation: "Absolutely! You can still use the avatar if you want, (I personally wouldn't)- but you can! Yes, _definitely_." Tauriel narrowed her eyes, humming at her lovers pointed rambling.

Bard nodded slowly in acknowledgment, musing thoughtfully over to subject.

"We can't let anyone else find out about this. God know what they'll do," She said, nodding to her newest subordinate.

"Experiment on him, probably." Bilbo murmured with distaste, flipping through his holographic pad.

"I won't let that happen." She declared sternly, features hardening momentarily.

It was known throughout the team that their leader could be very protective over her subordinates. Now that they considered Bard as a fellow brother in and out of arms, she felt equally as responsible for his health and safety. Perhaps, admittedly a fair bit more due to his past and too tender soul.

The other three agreed without hesitation, understanding the danger of this situation. And come on, there was no way they were about to risk their new, goddamned cute-as-a-button comrade.

...

The rest of the day flew by slowly.

Perhaps a natural cause to the days on Pandora being double the length of Earths average 24 hours, it would make sense if that was the case, but no. Simply to put it, there wasn't much to do when stuck by your leaders side all day.

Around three hours after Bilbos surprise checkup; Fíli invited Bard to play a few games of poker with Bofur, Dori, and Oin. It hadn't been much or lasted long, but it was rather enjoyable. Especially when he'd managed to win five rounds in a row- _without_ cheating, unlike _some_ other players ( _*cough* Oin *cough*_ ).

After that, he'd spent a few hours before dinner speaking with Bilbo and Balin about his 'condition', until Tauriel had come around to alert them of supper. 

It was now eleven hours later ( _since the checkup_ ), and although the skies outside were still fairly light, Bard was ready for a long nights rest. Just before he would retire for the night, Tauriel placed a hand on his shoulder, effectively stopping him. 

"Are you alright?" She asked, and Bard nodded. Perhaps a little too hastely.

She raised an inquiry eyebrow, but Bard still refrained from responding any further. That concerned her greatly.

Sighing silently and with a quick glance around the room, Tauriel gently pushed on his shoulder, leading the newest member out the doorway and towards the T Squad quarters. Away from the others, he notes tiredly, eyes dowcast and hands stuffed in his pockets. 

When they reached Bards cubical, Tauriel gestures with an open palm to the bed. Not wanting to fight his superior, Bard meekly obeys; sagging down gracelessly onto the soft mattress.

Tauriel sits down beside him- albeit more elegantly- elbows proped up on her thighs with her slender fingers laced together. She observes him with gentle eyes. 

"Bard," She began, before abruptly cutting herself off.

The hem of Bards black long-sleeved tee shirt had ridden up slightly, revealing a small patch of what appeared to be scorched, rosy pink skin. 

Her mouth opened just barely, drawing in a silent, bewildered breath at the marks. She looked at Bard, who met her hazel irises with concered eyes. At his questioning glance, Tauriel carefully raised a hand, and tugged Bards shirt down till' the burn could no longer be seen.

Bard froze, eyes widening when realization struck him. Almost instantly he raised a trembling hand to his face, blocking his eyes from view as he struggled to fully neglect the negative emotions. He hated crying, _hated_ it. It felt awful, and didn't help with feeling at _all_. For too long after his beloveds passing, he cried. Bard clenched his jaw. He shouldn't be allowed to cry anymore. He _didn't want to cry anymore_.

A few big, stray tears slowly running down his cheek; informed Bard that he didn't get a choice.

He groans- which comes out more a strangled, hoarse sound- and hastily rubs the dampness from his eyes, breathing deeply.

Tauriel swallows thickly, fighting down her own emotions at seeing her subordinate like this. But then, she moves her hand, and laces her fingers between Bards; soothing her thumb over the back of his palm.

"You don't need to talk about it if you're not ready, Bard. But I'll be right here when you are." She promised quietly, the gentle words warming Bards reluctant, neglected heart.

Words stuck in his throat, the shattered man merely nodded softly; his other hand dropping to rest on his stomach- where the mass amount of scars layed out beneath thin fabric. Tauriels fingers tightened slightly around his. 

"You need to get some sleep. Just try, mm? You'll feel better by morning, I promise." Bard closes his eyes, _how can you be so sure?_ His mind began spinning with wild, incoherent thoughts. But Tauriel kept him grounded by the firm, reassuring hold on his hand.

A few beats would pass, then, Bard hums faintly in agreement. 

They both gingerly released the others hand, and Bard finally opens his eyes, as Tauriel stands from the single bunk.

Kicking off his shoes while the oldest gently tugs the rubberband from his dark brown hair, Bard accepts the hand she offers to him, and merely submits to his leaders pull as she helps him upright. She then pulls at the navy blue sheets, coaxing Bard to finally lie back with an encouraging pat of his thigh.

Only when he was covered securely by the thin blanket, did Tauriel lean over and place her hand on his heart. "Know, it's alright to cry, you need to try not scold yourself so much when you do, dear. You body usually knows what's best for your heart, let it do what it will, okay? Now sleep, and try dream of nothing." With those final heart-fell words, she stood.

She paused when a familiar voice called out behind her; "Goodnight, Tauriel," Glancing back at her subordinate, she smiled warmly, before disappearing from sight.

Bard sighs softly, closing his eyes.

Minutes later, he was still awake, thinking about his newfound, frightening abilites. And in what ways, if they could- _when they would_ \- kill him.

Thankfully, though, he managed to get a few hours of sleep after that.

Morning came sooner than Bard could honestly appreciate.

Today, Tauriel's group, or squard T, were going on a small mission within the Pandora forest.

_Why_ , you ask? Well, if he was remembering correctly, Fíli and Dwalin had been discussing a workplace argument that took place between Tauriel- who had scrutinized and worried over the mission with her higher rankings- and Ben "Bolg" Ork, son of Azazel "Azog" Ork and second in command of this whole fricking operation. 

The team leader had been disagreeing with this plan, stretching the point that it was too dangerous for her men so close to winter. Bolg, being the wealth-lusting, power hungry man he was- had disreguarded her concerns and ordered them to proceed anyway.

One of the most distastful things about this whole ordeal was that they were doing it for _Azog_ ; the most power-abusive, selfish, unworthy and uncaring leader he'd ever met. And it sickened Bard to his core, knowing this team would be risking their lives for that, mind my language, utter _Dickhead_.

"We head out in five!" Shouted Thorin, the squards Aerospatiale Sa-2 Samson pilot.

"A'ight!" Replied Isaac, the bolky, south-african member of their squad.

There were nine of them in total going on this mission: Tauriel, Bard, Fìli, Kìli, Thorin, Isaac, Dwalin, Bofur and last but certainly not least, Dàin, Thorins cousin. While Kìli, Tauriel and Isaac were all in their Na'vi avatars, the others simply wore masks- even though Bard wasn't in need of one, it was just for caution and appearences.

The newby and his fellow teammates suited up- Thorin and Dwalin grabbing a _couple_ more guns than necessary- before heading to the shuttle.

"I can and can't wait. It's all so exciting yet frightening you see. Did you know that I've never actually been outside the base before?" Bofur chatted away, making light conversation with the newest member if the team; who smiled and shook his head. "Well then, you do now!" Bard couldn't help but laugh softly. Bofur was a cheerful, social man by heart. It's nice to know someone like that again.

"Neither have I," Bard replied with a twitch of his lips, before letting out a tired sigh.

Bofur frowned curiously and rasied an inquisitive eyebrow, urging him to continue.

"Guess I'm just not pleased as to who we are going out there for. The nature, creatues, and findings might be marvelous I'm sure, but, it's for _Azog_." A disgusted gleam shone lowly in his eyes, disappearing as quick as it came. 

Bofur tsked understandingly, nodding in agreement. A few shared " _Ayes,_ " erupted from the other men and avatars, informing Bard that they agreed.

"Aye, Azog is a arrogant, selfish, ugly little bugger. Everything he does makes more and more of the people here want to rebel." Was Thorins improper response.

"Ugh, sign me up. Be about time someone got rid of that arse-hole." Kíli grunted, smiling coyly when a few of his teammates laughed.

Not a minute later they were all standing before their glorious Aerospatiale, the words ' _Troll_ ' spray-painted on the side indicating strongly to what they'd named the aircraft.

Looking over the pretty stylish aircraft, Bard smiled and said to Tauriel; "This will be my first time in a ship since I've gotten here," He mused aloud, earning a raised brow from Tauriel.

"Then we'd better make sure it's one hell of a first ride, mm?" The words eased Bard a bit. He looked to her with a grin, "I'm sure it will be."

Then, a hale, older man who Bard assumed to be Dáin- his hair and beard a bright fiery ginger (and gray from age), and with one of the widest, beaming smiles stretched across his well-aged features- pocked his head out from around the aircrafts sliding door. He smiled when he spotted his teammates.

"Hello, hello! How are we all?" He exclaimed, effortlessly jumping down from the ship to greet everyone.

"Good morning, Dàin. Oh my, I see you've gotten taller, my friend!" Tauriel joked warmly, happily allowing herself to be pulled into a single armed hug.

"Haha! And you, lovely, have gotten much more old!" He teased loudly. Tauriel scoffed, smiling.

They exchanged different versions of 'Hello's,' and 'How are you's,'; before Dàin introduced himself to Bard- who had been standing more off to the side observing rather then interacting.

"Hello, laddy." His greeting was kind, much quiter. Bard nodded his head slightly in response.

"The name's, Dàin Ironfoot. You must be Bard Bowmen, hm?" He inquired in a thick scottish accent, stopping when he stood directly in front of Bard.

The height different between them wasn't that off, in fact, Bard seemed to be only a few inches shorter. However, that didn't exactly bother Bard. In his early years of growing up, many people had towered over him, both figuratively and literally speaking. Even on Pandora, his squadmates all seemed to be slightly more bigger than him height wise. Well, all exept Bilbo and Tauriel- who was actually the same height- that is.

"I am, sir. It's nice to meet you," He replied quietly, offering a shy close-lipped smile.

Dàins smiles gently in response, eyes suddenly glistening with soft sympathy.

Bard forced himself not to tense when a large, sickeningly warm hand grasped his shoulder. "You know, I take it upon myself, as a responsibility and necessity, to know about a fello' subordinate, little laddy." He said lowly, keeping his next words from any other teammates ears. Bard sighs, suddenly feeling wary. He knew immediately what the older man was talking about. So far, only Tauriel, Balin and Olorin knew about his past. Now it seemed Dàin did too, and soon, possibly the whole squad.

"My deepest condolences. It can't be easy for you, but just know, that this right here? It's a way to continue on with your life. For new memories and feelings to arise, not to forget the old ones, but to help cope," He said, tone a solace rumble. Tauriel- who had moved to stand ( _loom, being 11 feet tall_ ) beside them- gently offered Bard a type of reassurence with her supportive, silent presence.

Then, with such tenderness and care it shocked the younger man momentarily; he wrapped Bard into a secure, sweetly reassuring, and tearfully warm, yet firm, embrace.

Unlike their more ginger, softly affectionate leader; Dáin was buff, broad chested and carrying alot of large amount of mass muscles underneath the stretched fabric of his navy gray shirt. The blood pounding through said mounds of solid flesh heated him like a comforting, low burning fire on contact. It was rigidly grounding, yet also calming in a way that could lure someone into tiring ease.

They remained quiet while Bard slowly collected running his thoughts and reigned in his shocked, quivering emotions; he was thankful to them for it. Words would only have made it harder.

"Thank you," Came his husked whisper. Dàin heard it, and marginally tightened the embrace.

Exchanged a glance with Tauriel over Bard shoulder, he allowed the younger man to finally draw away from the embrace, though for Bards sake, he lingered. 

Wiping salty tears from his cheek, Bard glances around to see the others placing on their exopack masks.

"I'm guessin' you don't actually need this, but, just for appearences?" He turned back at Dàins offer; who was hoping to lift the younger mans spirits even a little while holding out a mask to Bard.

A slightly hoarse chuckle rose from his throat as he accepted the exopack with faintly shaking hands, gingerly sliding it over his face before sealing it shut. The Ironfoot followed suit.

"Alright! Let's load up," Thorin announced to the group, climbing up into the cockpit.

Tauriel was fisrt to step up into the shuttle, followed by Isaac and Bofur; who then helped Kíli, Dwalin and Fíli load the gear up into the hull. Dàin grunted as he stepped aboard, turning back he extended a hand to Bard.

"Ready for some fun, laddy?" Bard smiled, nodding curtly and meekly grasping the offered hand, climbing up as he was pulled into the Aerospatiale.

The quiet bliss was short-lived.

"Ow! Kìli, you arse!" Fìli yelled at his little brother, having been tripped over right before slamming into the _Troll_ 's side.

Kìli grinned slyly and helped Fìli to his feet, pushing him easily up into the aircraft, "Sorry about that, brother," Came the sheepish, cheeky response. Fíli glared at him crossly.

"Everyone buckle up, we're taking off in one!" Thorin informed them over the headsets as Dáin joined him in cockpit. Kíli laughed over the sound of _Trolls_ jet engines, pointing at Fíli while mouthing, "Yeah, _buckle up_ , brother," he teased, since he didn't need to strap in; said brother rolled his eyes with a sigh. Damn Kíli and his cockiness. 

Bard followed his teammates lead, grabbing the buckles, he clasped them together.

Or, tried to.

With trembling hands, he fumbled to latch the ends together, thoughts running wild and hazy as his heart raced, which was pretty damn unhelpful.

Tauriel took position by the open slide, glancing around her subordinates to make sure they weren't having trouble. Her emerald changed eyes landed on Bard, and she quickly shifted over to assist him, "Here, let me help." She said, taking the thick weeved straps from his fumbling fingers. _Click, click_. Within five seconds, Bard was securely buckled in.

Tauriel met his eyes, noticing that his breathing was a bit laboured, and skin a little more pale.

Gaze softening, she grasped his shoulder carefully. "Breathe, deep breaths. There you go. Try not to worry so much. You'll enjoy this, I promise." Bards features tensed with uncertainty, but he still nods timidly. Not trusting his voice to reassure her. He was clearly nervous about flying again, besides the words he'd spoken earlier.

The Oakenshield brothers watched the interaction with mild concern and, naturally, curiosity. Glancing at his intimidating leader, Fíli exchanged a nod with Tauriel, before his hand replaced hers atop Bards shoulder. Kìli then began rambling on about all the beautiful and intruging sights there were to see.

"You'll be just fine, Bard. The first time is always the trickiest, but you'll get used to it." Fíli reassured after a while, smiling enthusiastically. 

Bofur nodded in agreement, "Aye, just look at me, I'm freaking out like made," He said, which _wasn't true at all_ , and motioned to himself. As if gesturing to invisible words imprinted across his shirt that said, _"My First Time Outside The Base, And I'm Freaking Out,"_. 

Bard let slip a balmy smile, "Aye, must be the adrenaline and coffee mixing together," He humored them quietly, earning a toothy grin and hyped up laugh.

"Aye, of course. I mean, you should've seen Kìli on his first time. Little brother was red as a tomato!" He snorted, eyes creasing with laughter. Kíli flushed pink with embarassment when the others laughed with his brother.

"Fíli," He whined, "You said you'd never bring that up!" Fìli tsked and ruffled his hair. Tauriel smirked and kissed her lovers cheek, making his blush deepen.

"All on board?" Thorin asked over the headset.

"Aye!" Were the conjuncts of hollars he revieved.

Then, they took off.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any misspellings, and please, leave Kudos and Comments :D


End file.
